moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót Wilka cz.2
Witaj, piękna. Ciepły, miły, jednocześnie szczery i dający pozór godności zaufania głos doszedł do mnie z jednego z korytarzy. Barwa głosu przypominała tą, którą posiada Adam, jednak ta była zbyt… emocjonalna w porównaniu do często wypranego z jakichkolwiek emocji i szorstkiego tonu, który brzmiał jakby ktoś mu przejechał papierem ściernym po strunach głosowych w gardle. Ten głos należał do osoby bardzo podobnej do wilka, lecz też, innej w stylu ubioru, który u tej osoby polegał na cieplejszych barwach i wygodnym ubraniu, natomiast u Adama strój przypominał połączenie eleganckiego z militaryzmem i uniwersalnością, czarna koszula, czarna skórzana kurtka z symbolem wilka i z wzmocnionymi szwami, ciemne spodnie z wszytymi ochraniaczami, których nie było widać. Różnili się też włosami, i nie tylko kolorem, ale i uczesaniem, ta osoba posiadała kruczo czarne włosy, uczesane na bok, wyglądały pół elegancko, pół po „domowemu”, natomiast wilk … on swoją fryzurę nazywał „pobudka na kacu”, jak mu się ułożyły przez sen tak z nimi chodził… W sumie, Adam kilka razy wspominał że posiada brata, jednak nie pamiętam jak ma na imię, zawszę gdy o nim mówił, najczęściej nazywał go „Dracula" lub „Krwiopijca”. - Nazywam się Black, lecz pewnie mój brat przedstawił mnie jako draculę jak mniemam? - Owszem. - odpowiedziałam, starając się nie myśleć o wszystkich obraźliwych przezwiskach, jakich używał, gdy się do niego odnosił. - Nazywam się Anna, jestem... może raczej była dziewczyna Adama. Dosłownie kilka sekund po tym, jak się przedstawiłam, Yang otworzyła drzwi... za pomocą kopniaka, trzymając naszą tajemniczą pasażerkę za bark, by jej nie uciekła… Delikatna jak dynamit, subtelna jak napalm…. - Neo? - spytał Black, bardzo zdziwionym i zarazem przestraszonym głosem, patrząc z wytrzeszczonymi oczami na małomówną dziewczynę, która teraz schowała się za Yang ze wstydu lub strachu przed bratem Adama. - Czemu mam wrażenie, że zaraz wyleje się tu powódź uczuć? Yang, twoja możliwość wyczucia sytuacji, poziom współczucia i umiejętność odczytywania uczuć ludzkich jest dla mnie zadziwiająca. Myślałam, że nie ma bardziej gruboskórnej osoby od Adama i mojego Ojca… - Ty i ja, Neo, będziemy musieli sobie uciąć długą i bardzo, bardzo ciekawą konwersację, gdy będziemy sami, a tymczasem, jak mogę zwać tę dziewczynę, która toruje sobie drogę kopniakami i ma zerowe wyczucia chwili? - Yang, lub jak ją Adam nazywał „BYSIORYCA”…- odpowiedziałam, zasłaniając swoją twarz ręką, by nie patrzeć na jej uśmiech… - Dobra, ważne sprawy najpierw, pokażę wam cały budynek i większość pokoi, do których mogę wejść. - Czemu tylko większość? Yang...Niektórych pytań po prostu się nie zadaje… I powinnaś się tego nauczyć po tym jak prawie cię to zabiło… - Bo część z nich należy do Adama i mają lepsze zabezpieczenia niż fort knox i banki, a cześć takie jak kostnica z względów bezpieczaństwa. - Macie tutaj kostnice z trupami?! - Nie, zanim zaczniesz drążyć temat, tam są stare pamiątki oraz pomysły, które nie wypaliły i kilka uszkodzonych broni, które ktoś z rodziny postanowił zatrzymać jako zabawkę lub pamiątkę... swoją drogą muszę ponownie sprawdzić to miejsce pod względem środków wybuchowych. …. Nie wiem czemu miały być tam środki wybuchowe, ale lepszym pytaniem jest: jak on może tak spokojnie spać, wiedząc, że pod tym samym dachem może się znajdować coś, co prawdopodobnie jest w stanie zniszczyć cały budynek lub mocno okaleczyć domowników. - Wracając, może na dzisiaj pokaże wam tylko, gdzie jest kuchnia oraz wasze pokoje. - Cz… - NIE, nie będziesz mogła zrobić taktycznego szturmu na lodówkę o 3 w nocy i ogołocić nas z jedzenia. - wykrzyczał Vampir, wgryzając się w słowo Yang, przewidując, co chciała powiedziec oraz sądząc po jej cichym wzdechnięciu i braku kontynuacji, zgadł poprawnie…. Coć mi mówi, że to nie będzie spokojny wyjazd, tylko najbardziej pełny emocji i zaskoczeń okres w moim życiu, które nie ma zamiaru się tak szybko kończyć. Dracula, zauważywszy, że nie mamy więcej pytań, a dziewczyna, którą nazwał Neo coraz mniej kryje się za plecami Yang, wiedząc, że to nic nie zmieni, bo i tak ją widział, rozpoczął pokazywanie nam tego, ogromnych rozmiarów budynku. Korytarz, którym szliśmy, był bogato zdobiony, liczne ozdobne dywany z różnymi wzorami na podłogach, jasnobrązowe drewno, które wygląda na świeżo polerowane oraz ozdobne żylandole powieszone w równych odstępach, by oświetlały cały korytarz i nie zostawiały nejmniejszej lub wręcz żadnej ilości cienia, po mojej prawej znajdowały się duże okna, przypominające te, które widziałam raz w budynkach, stawianych w stylu gotyckim, lecz te były mniejsze, głównie by nie zajmowały całej ściany, i nie posiadały witraży. Z lewej co jakiś czas mijaliśmy drzwi z rosnącymi numerami oraz tabliczkami jak „Magazyn Adama -1”, „Schowek na Zaopatrzenie Medyczne”. Każda z nich była wykonana z brązu, a litery specjalnie pozłacane, przez co wyróżniały się od ciemno pomalowanych ścian. Zastanawia mnie, ile pieniędzy musieli wpompować w to miejsce, by je zbudować oraz zachować w takim stanie, tutaj praktycznie nie widać upływu czasu, a wątpię, by to zostało zbudowane niedawno, biorąc pod uwagę ledwie widoczne napisy, wyglądające na starę. - Wow, wasi rodzice byli rabusiami, że macie dość kasy na utrzymanie tego? Yang… Czemu? Po prostu... Czemu? - Nawet nie wiesz jak blisko jesteś z tym stwierdzeniem, a zarazem jak daleko. - odpowiedział Black, ciągle patrząc się przed siebie i lekko wzdychając. - Co się stało? - Po prostu powiedzmy... że nasza rodzina na pewno nie jest święta, a wujaszkowi bliżej do różowych panter niż do przeciętnego obywatela. Yang po przetrawieniu tej informacji uderzyła się w głowę, jakby uświadomiła sobie coś oczywistego, o czym wcześniej nie miała pojęcia - To przez to styl walki Adama jest taki specyficzny? - spytała z widoczną ciekawością w swoim głosie i z jeszcze większym zaciekawieniem obserwowała Blacka, wsadzając sobie ręce w kieszenie, by mieć pewność, że jej portfel nie zniknie. - Styl walki jakim rodzajem uzbrojenia? - Ogólnie, za każdym razem, jak widziałam jego walkę, on nie bije się normalnie… Black, natychmiast po usłyszeniu, zaśmiał się cicho pod swoim nosem, po czym przestał iść oraz odwrócił się do nas na pięcie, zaciskając dłoń w pięść,a następnie wymierzył Yang cios w brzuch. Ona, nie dając poznać po sobie najmniejszych oznak bólu, natychmiast przystąpiłą do pozycji, by zablokować kolejny cios. W tym samym czasie, dając minimalną ilość czasu na reakcję dla mojej przyjaciółki, ponownie ją zaatakował, lecz tym razem zdążyła uchylić się od ciosu oraz wyprowadzić kontratak, skierowany w twarz brata Adama. Ten nie zdążył zablokować i silny prawy sierpowy Yang uderzył go prosto w szczękę, sprawiając, że się lekko zachwiał, dając jej okienko na kolejny atak, lecz tym razem Black z nieludzkim refleksem i szybkością złapał jej rękę, po czym znalazł się za jej plecami, trzymając w mocnym i bardzo bolesnym chwycie jej dłoń ,drugą ręką trzymając ostry, wyrobiony wojskowy nóż niebezpiecznie blisko jej skóry na gardle. - Pewnie Adam już to mówił, ale dla pewności...Nigdy nie graj według czyiś zasad, bo zawsze przegrasz, nie ważne co zrobisz. A co do Adama, on wziął to dosłownie, nie walczy z honorem czy z zasadami, on walczy by zabić i przeżyć. - powiedział, puszczając ją i chowając nóż do pochwy, którą miał gdzieś na plecach pod koszulą. - A co to znaczy? - To, że on nie zahamuje się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swój cel, no może raczej z kilkoma wyjątkami, mimo wszystko ma resztki człowieczeństwa, które wpływają na bardziej drastyczne decyzje. Kolejna rozmowa na temat wartości, kolejna, która odbije się rykoszetem od lżejszego niż kamyk na plaży mózgu Yang. - A takimi decyzjami są na przykład? - Na bogów, ta kobieta ma inteligencję paprotki. - ledwie słyszalny szept dotarł do mojego ucha, on nawet narzeka tak samo jak wilk…- Taka, że on woli wysadzić się niż zgwałcić ciebie i przeżyć, woli zabić swojego kumpla niż pozwolić na pedofilię na jego oczach, zrozumiałaś?! Muszę przyznać, zaskoczył mnie, wytrzymał o wiele dłużej niż ja, a to o mnie mówili zimna skała nie do poruszenia… No i patrząc na to, jak mówił do tej pory, to była raczej irytacja durnymi pytaniami, niż czysty gniew czy wrodzona agresja gatunku wiecznych. - A teraz, przepraszam, ale muszę znaleźć Neo, wasze pokoje są na piętrze, pierwsze po wejściu po schodach, na poddaszu jest pokój wilczura, kuchnia jest na parterze. - prychnął, zaciskając pieść i torując sobie drogę między nami. Sama dopiero po jego komentarzu zdałam sobie sprawę, że małomówna pasażerka nie podążała za nami, tylko zniknęła bóg jeden wie kiedy, w jakimś zakamarku tego ogromnego budynku. - Chyba nadużyłyśmy nieco gościnności…. - My Yang, my? - spytałam ją sarkastycznie, kiedy szłam do pokoju, zgodnie z wyjaśnieniami drakuli. Nie będę się nudziła na tym wyjeździe, co to to na pewno nie. Kategoria:Wieczni Kategoria:Opowiadanie